You Won't Tell Him: revised
by The-Helical-Impulse
Summary: Summary- AU Kingdom Hearts MarVex fanfiction: 'You won't tell him because saying it aloud could change everything.'


**The-Helical-Impulse**

Disclaimer- *sigh* I see tons of great discliamers, and then I realize that hey...you pretty much already now there's no way in hell I could possibly own the Square Enix 'Empire' if I'm writing a fanfiction about some of their greatest characters where half (or more) are gay, eccentric, or dead...Okay, this looks more like a rant...I'll stop now.

Warning- Language

Summary- AU Kingdom Hearts MarVex fanfiction: '_You won't tell him because saying it aloud could change everything.' _

x.X.x

You Won't Tell Him

x.X.x

x.X.x

With a soft sigh of reluctence and a glance at the darkened window, Vexen uncrossed his legs and drags himself slowlyfrom his bed, plling the rimless reading glasses off as he puts the paperback book facedown on the nightstand. When he gets closer to the window he can hear the faint strains of screaming that explained the hesitant knock on his window.

Biting his lip he looks reluctently out into the darkness.

Easily he slid up the storm window and then the screen while a little wave of familairity goes through his mind as he blindly reaches out into the darkness until he grasps the waiting arm below, helping to haul the cerise-haired thirteen-year-old up and over the windowsill. He stands quiet while trying ineffectively to disguise the silent question in his emerald green eyes, which too was familair.

"No..." Marluxia states simply, already knowing the question that would never come. His voice flat and like that of a small, chastised child. He meant that he has avoided any physical harm -_this time_- while the storm that were his parents raged on still, in the next house over. Marluxia's voice sounded so cracked and tired.

Mostlikely from having had a round of the shouting himself, instead of plainly being tired of the fighting and threats of divorce that had been going on erratically for the past eleven years the two families had lived side-by-side (and had yet get the whole thing over and done with already)

Vexen hesitated and instead of pulling him into an understanding hug he walks slowly over to his bed, pulling down the comforter as Marluxia stumbles over and sags slowly onto the ed, so unlike the sophisticated and polished person he _insists _he is at school, just to have Vexen roll his eyes and keep on reading whichever novel he would be into that day.

Vexen slowly rounds to the other side of the bed and climbs in, pulling the blanket up a little while sitting quietly and staring at Marluxia. Waiting for him to speak.

He doesn't

"How'd it start..." _this time_. Marluxia still refuses to say a single word, he just sits there, staring blankly at the solemn expression painting Vexe's face. After a moment Vexen sighs and casts his glance away as he leans forward and pulls his best-friend into a reassuring embrace, though he knows the cerise-haired teenager dislikes any contact when he's so tired.

It makes him (insert wrinkling of nose here) 'itchy'.

But...instead of pulling away with an irritated sneer he closes his eyes and tucks his chin against Vexen's collarbone, a warm gust of breath stirring the long blond strands of his hair. He doesn't say another word about the fight as he loosely wraps his arms around the blond's back.

Vexen won't tell him how his heart is hammering- _so fucking hard it hurts_ -in his chest. Marluxia likely knows that, with his ear pressed against his friends chest.

Vexen won't tell him his father is an unbareable asshole and his mother is a snobbish bitch. Marluxia most likely knows that too.

And Vexen won't remark dryly on the wetness of the tears gathering on the shoulder of his nightshirt as he slowly reclines into the pillows -still half-cradling Marluxia -as if trying to protect him from the world outside the window. Telling him he's crying would most likely just piss him of and he'd feel childish and throw a fit.

"G'night Xen..." he murmures, to tired to actually say Vexen.

_You won't tell him because saying it aloud could change everything._

_You won't tell him because you think it would ruin years of a familair cycle._

"Goodnight..."

_You won't tell him because you love him._

x.X.x

x.X.x

A/N-


End file.
